


Smoke and Angel Wings

by Brumeier



Series: Alternate Earths 'verse [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Community: ushobwri, M/M, Pre-Slash, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: Rodney and his team travel to an Alternate Earth where angels and demons are real, something they discover the hard way.





	

Rodney was always excited when it was time for a mission. He packed and repacked his messenger bag with everything he’d need: data pad, ERB device, first aid kit, Power Bars, bottled water, epi pen.

The science team at the SGC, headed by a bespeckled Czech whose name Rodney could never remember, had made some adjustments to the ERB. It was much more stable now, and worked in conjunction with the remote device Rodney had built to activate the ERB from the other side of the bridge.

“All set, Doc?”

Lieutenant Aiden Ford had been John’s pick for the team, a young, bright-eyed Marine with entirely too much enthusiasm. Rodney had thought having John on board was quite enough in the way of a military escort, but John had insisted.

“Just waiting on the Major,” Rodney replied.

“Here,” John said. He always looked like he’d rather be in uniform with a fully-outfitted tac vest strapped on him, like the teams that went through the Stargate. But traveling to AEs meant blending in.

“You ready?” Rodney asked the fourth member of their team.

John had initially been against having a woman on the team, because of the possible dangers they might face, but Rodney had pointed out that not every Earth variant would be skewed towards privileged white males. Besides, Analise Pak was an anthropologist with a keen mind and extensive martial arts training.

“Ready,” she replied.

Rodney pulled out the ERB device and hit the randomizer. The bridge activated, and he felt a rush of satisfaction every time it worked. He’d done that. Himself. And he’d never get tired of it.

“Let’s go,” he said.

They always went through in the same order: Ford first, with a wide grin and a whoop, then Rodney, then Analise, and John bringing up the rear. None of them knowing where they’d find themselves when they got to the other side.

*o*o*o*

The thing about traveling to alternate Earths – or “sliding” as Ford insisted on calling it, much to Rodney’s continued consternation – was that a lot of the time the differences were benign. One less state in the union. No more combustible gas engines being used. Rodney’s alternate self going into music instead of science. (He’d instituted a firm policy of not contacting their alternate selves, but since Google seemed fairly universal there was no harm in doing a search.)

Sometimes, though, the changes were so big it was hard to comprehend them. A world in which Germany and Japan had won the second World War. Or one where slave ownership hadn’t been abolished after the Civil War.

Or the AE they were on right now, standing in a park where a cloud of black smoke had swirled in from nowhere and pushed itself into Analise’s mouth. She stared back at them with eyes that were pure black behind the lenses of her blue-framed glasses. Her whole demeanor changed, her body language…in the blink of an eye Rodney was looking at a stranger with Analise’s face.

John and Ford already had their weapons out and pointed at her, and Rodney made a mental note to have the talk with them, _again_ , about bringing weapons to AEs.

“You’re from another Earth?” Analise asked, and looked hideously delighted. “One that doesn’t know about us. Or how to hunt us. Well, isn’t that interesting.”

“Analise?” Ford asked. His aim didn’t waver but his voice was full of uncertainty.

“Not anymore.” She looked at Rodney and he flinched back. “I need your device. The one that lets you travel between worlds.”

Rodney tightened his grip on his bag and shook his head. Whatever airborne biohazard had just attacked Analise, he wasn’t about to unleash it on an unsuspecting Earth.

“What are you?” John asked in his steely Major voice.

“Nothing you can comprehend,” Analise said. “And nothing you can kill.”

“But I can.”

Rodney whirled around and so did Ford, but John kept his gun on Analise. Standing behind them were two guys in jeans and flannel shirts – one hugely tall, the other shorter and bowlegged – and a rumpled looking guy in a trench coat. It was the third guy that had spoken.

“You mind not pointing that thing at me?” Bowlegs drawled, nodding at Ford. “We’re here to help.”

“All due respect, sir, but I don’t know you. And some weird shit is happening to our friend.”

“She’s been possessed by a demon,” Trench Coat said. He walked around Rodney, and approached Analise. 

“Major?” Ford was clearly at a loss. There were too many people to cover, and they were all unarmed.

“Stay away from her,” John ordered.

“Fuck you, Winchesters,” Analise spat. 

She turned and started to run, and Rodney immediately gave chase because whatever else was going on with her, she was still his teammate. He ended up almost running into her when she stopped short, because somehow the guy in the trench coat got in front of her even though Rodney hadn’t seen him move.

“It’s not Sam and Dean you need to worry about,” Trench Coat said. 

He put the heel of his hand on Analise’s forehead, and she went rigid, bright light shooting out of her eyes and mouth. Rodney was on the move even as he blinked the spots out of his eyes, and he caught Analise as she collapsed. He was dimly aware of John pushing Trench Coat back and out of the way.

Rodney and Analise did a controlled fall, until he was sprawled out in the grass with her draped across his lap. Analise was out cold, her glasses knocked askew.

“She okay, Doc?” Ford called out.

Rodney tentatively patted her cheek. “Analise? You in there?”

“Tell me what’s going on. Now!” John barked.

“Demons are real,” one of them said. Rodney was too focused on Analise to look up and see who was talking, but he thought it must be the tall one. “That black smoke you saw? That was the demon that possessed your friend.”

Analise blinked open her eyes, and Rodney let out a relieved breath when they were normal brown.

“And what did _your_ friend do to her?” John countered.

“I killed the demon,” Trench Coat said, as if it was the most obvious thing.

“Dr. McKay? What happened?” Analise straightened her glasses and sat up, cheeks flushed. “Are you okay?”

Rodney pointed a shaky finger at her. “Don’t you ever do that to me again!”

“Demons?” Ford asked incredulously.

*o*o*o*

AE-9 got red flagged in all the files, and in the ERB device. Demons were real there, an insidious black smoke that took people over for their evil purposes. Angels were real, too, and some of them wore trench coats and neckties.

Rodney had never been one for body art, but at his insistence the entire team got symbols tattooed on their arms that the Winchesters promised would repel demon possession.

There was no scientific proof to back up the tattoos, but if traveling to alternate Earths had taught Rodney anything, it was that safe was always better than sorry.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Written for Angels  & Demons day at [You Should Be Writing](http://ushobwri.livejournal.com/126255.html), cause it’s Monster Fest 2016 y’all!
> 
> I wasn't sure what I was going to do for the Fest this year. My Unexpected Discoveries 'verse, which I added to during last year's monster extravaganza, is pretty played out. But then I remembered the one-shot prompt fill I did that turned out to be a Sliders fusion. Perfect! So, depending on how much writing I can do this month, Rodney and his team will be traveling to many monster-filled Alternate Earths.


End file.
